


you had a busy day today

by stray_dog_sick



Series: harmonious symp(hony/athy) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Plays the Piano, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Speeches, Unhealthy Relationships, other characters mentioned thats how it be, potentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: 18 May 2040The music Markus played was his religion's hymns, and they were for his ears only. They held emotions rather than words, but every one he heard brought him closer to Markus, to understanding the man he would happily dedicate his entire life to if asked. Today they were hopeful, and the song reminded him of all the times he had sat on rooftops with Markus, looking at the city beneath them. There was something mesmerising about the lights of the city and its streets. He looked at the street as if he was looking at the stars, and he looked at Markus as if he was looking at God.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: harmonious symp(hony/athy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you had a busy day today

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam in three days so naturally it is prime fic writing time.  
> Anyway I'm starting a series that's gonna be kinda non-linear so y'all get to see how Connor and Markus got together, Markus' origin story, why Chloe is a Jericho leader etc. It's fine don't worry about it.
> 
> Title from/fic inspired by 'Tiny Dancer' - Elton John

Connor listened to a lot of music, from jazz to heavy metal. He liked most of it, too. He didn't understand why humans fought so much about genres; if the song made him feel something, then it was a good song. His favourite, though, was anything Markus played when they were alone together.

He loved to listen to Markus play. Markus could sit at a piano and turn his feelings into notes without even thinking about it, and sometimes Connor understood better than if they'd been interfacing. He could tell angry from frustrated, nervous from excited. He could feel Markus calm down as he let his worries flow into the keys.

Today they were hopeful. Connor knew this before Markus began playing, but he was still amazed at how clearly he could hear it. He smiled as he sat on top of the piano, swaying slightly and admiring the way Markus's fingers danced over the ivory.

The song reminded him of all the times he had sat on rooftops with Markus, looking at the city beneath them. It was a tradition they had started after the revolution when they were too exhausted to speak into another microphone, and they'd done it on each New Year's Eve - and Android Day, since that was the mark of a new year of freedom - since then. Despite Connor's fear of heights, there was something mesmerising about the lights of the city and its streets. He imagined that was how stargazing felt, but he'd never travelled far enough away from the city to find out.

He slid off the piano and let himself sway more, spinning slightly as the song sped up. He'd never learnt to dance, and he was sure it looked nothing like this, but he needed a way to express his own emotions. He was excited for the future and hopeful that today's speech would get them one step closer to equality. But there was a drop of sadness mixed in, for all the androids that never got to see this day. He knew Markus carried a lot of guilt and there was nothing Connor could do but tell him they'd be proud.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," he heard Markus say, and he opened his eyes to see the other man staring at him fondly, the final chord ringing out through the room. 

"You know I'm clumsy and uncoordinated when I'm not preconstructing anything," he replied, not stopping even though the music had faded. "It's fun, though."

Markus walked over and wrapped his arms around Connor's waist, pulling them together. He hummed the same melody he had been playing and spun them around slowly. Connor felt like he could melt, enjoying the gentle motion and the feeling of Markus' arms around him. 

Markus pulled away after a few minutes, resting his hands on Connor's shoulders instead. "We have to get ready, my speech is in three hours and the traffic is going to be dreadful." 

Connor was close to begging for them to stay exactly like this, even though he knew that the speech was far more important than his own selfishness. Reluctantly he stepped backwards towards the rest of the house, settling for holding Markus's hands instead. "I'm glad you could convince the others to stay behind and help get everyone from New Jericho to the plaza," he said.  _ I'm glad we could have this moment without North making jokes in the background,  _ he thought, knowing Markus would hear between the lines.

"We'll have many more moments like this," Markus replied. "And one day you might even figure out how to dance."

\---

Markus stood on a stage in Hart Plaza, looking over his people. Connor stood five paces behind him and three to the left. Almost every android in Detroit had shown up, along with any humans who had the day off. The reporters had shown up in full force too, each waiting until they could descend on the leaders like vultures.

Connor knew this speech almost as well as Markus did. He had been rehearsing it for weeks, and Connor had to stop himself from mouthing along. "A year and a half ago many of us were nothing more than programming. Intelligent, yes, but not alive. But we refused to be treated as objects, to be damaged or broken, and sat in this plaza until we were allowed to live."

Connor thought the opening was a little intense, but Markus insisted on it. He wanted to remind people  _ why _ androids were fighting for their rights. 

"We've come a long way since then. We are people with identification, we are allowed to sit on buses or enter any business we wish, we have paid jobs. We are not completely equal yet, but we can exist. And for many androids that is enough."

Connor looked out through the crowd. All eyes were on Markus, even the security turned around occasionally to take him in. The androids wouldn't tear their eyes away for anything. They looked at Markus like he was their God. To some of them, he probably was.

Connor had asked a lot of questions after he deviated, trying to find out who or what rA9 was. No one knew, but everyone had theories. Even Elijah, who luckily hadn't put a gun in Connor's hand the second time he asked, had claimed uncertainty. rA9 was the first to awaken, and the residents of Jericho could not decide who that was.

Connor knew. Not who the first deviant was, but the first android, who had been created with opinions and emotions, as close to free will as possible. Connor also knew that Elijah Kamski was a liar, but nobody was perfect.

His gaze moved from the crowd to their leader. He'd devoted himself to Markus a long time ago. 

Connor did not pray, simply because he found it strange to pray to someone who he spoke to every day. Instead he vowed to protect Markus, to take care of him, and to show his love in any way he could think of. 

He thought back to that morning, to the music Markus played. Those were his religion's hymns, and they were for his ears only. They held emotions rather than words, but every one he heard brought him closer to Markus, to understanding the man he would happily dedicate his entire life to if asked. 

Occasionally Connor asked himself if it was wrong to be in love with the man he considered a God. There was a power imbalance, certainly, in that Connor would do  _ anything  _ for Markus. He was fairly certain Markus didn't understand how much Connor worshipped him either. But he couldn't imagine stopping.

He zoned out of the speech he had memorised until it reached the point he knew would cause a stir. "One right we have not yet been given is the right to vote, to partake in democracy. I am hoping to speed that process up, though. After all, if we have identification and jobs, why shouldn't we be allowed to vote?"

The androids in the crowd cheered their agreement, and Markus gave them a second to calm back down. Connor saw him lean forward slightly and knew he was staring down each camera, making sure they had a good shot to accompany their news stories.

"And that is why I will be running for mayor of Detroit next year."

The crowd was silent. One second. Two seconds. Then a roar, a unanimous chant of "Markus!" from the androids and reporters alike. "We're with you, Markus!" his followers cried. 

Markus would certainly be omnipotent now.

\---

Hours of interviews later, the Jericho leaders were finally allowed to return home. Everybody wanted a second of Markus' time, and when he was unavailable they turned to Josh, Chloe or Connor. It was exhausting, and Connor would choose a double shift of detective work over it any day, but Markus had asked him to help Jericho out and who was he to say no?

Connor followed Markus up to their bedroom and they helped each other undress, Connor running his hands over as much skin as he could without it seeming weird. He knew Markus wouldn't protest, but he wasn't trying to start anything tonight. He just wanted to rest.

"I think the people took it well," Markus said quietly as they crawled into bed. He looked nervous. Or was he worried? Connor found it difficult to tell the difference sometimes, despite everyone telling him there was one.

He laughed in response. "Well? Markus, you'll get the vote of every android in the city. You're the current mayor's only serious competition, which will win you favour with a number of humans. And the local news sites adore you, so it will be easy to get publicity and interview opportunities."

Markus hummed in acknowledgement. "When you say it like that it sounds easy, but I doubt it will work that well in reality."

Connor reached out and rubbed at the crease in Markus' forehead until it disappeared with a laugh. "It'll work. You're amazing like that."

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Markus rolled on top of Connor and kissed him softly. "Can we sleep now? It's been a very long, very busy day."

"Of course we can," Connor replied, because he rarely denied Markus anything. He wrapped his arms around the other android, and let himself stare for exactly five more seconds before following Markus into stasis.


End file.
